Seperate Truths
by irish8888
Summary: What if Nick had a sister? What if when Nick became a Power Ranger, she was left out? What if she was drawn into the world of magic a different way, one that involved darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Briarwood

Nick took a sharp turn around the bend in the road and I screamed hiding my face in his shoulder.

"Ha! Are you scared?" He asked "What happened to 'I'm not scared of anything'?"

"It evaporated as soon as you started the bike." I screamed as I felt the bike tilt sideways, and I knew we had swerved around another turn.

"Relax, Xylie. I've never crashed." Darn you, Nick, and your arrogant attitude!

"Not yet, you haven't. But, like Grandpa always says 'There's always a first for everything'!" I screamed, head still buried in Nick's shoulder, as we slide to a stop. I peeked my head out of Nick's shoulder and saw a sign that read 'Briarwood'. Behind it was a cliff and in the valley behind the cliff was Briarwood.

"There it is. Briarwood." Nick picked up his feet and we were once again on our way to Briarwood.

I had once again hidden my face in Nick's shoulder and he was still swerving around the twisting and turning corners. I made a promise to myself. I was NEVER going to ride with Nick on a bike again. I would save up and buy a car. An old one that didn't go over 70 miles per hour.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Nick lost control over the bike. It skidded across the road and into the ditch, flinging Nick and me away. Nick farther into the ditch and me into a tree.

Nick coughed and stood up. "What the crap was that?" he saw me fighting with the ground to stand up and limped over to help me up.

"I hate trees!" I growled as I dusted myself off. "If I ever get my own house it is going to be in the middle of a clearing where there are no trees for 800 miles!"

"What happens if your future husband loves trees?" Nick asked.

"Too bad. He can either deal with it, like a real man, or get a divorce." I walked over to his stupid bike and jerked it into an upright position. I snapped my head towards him.

"Can we _please _get going. I wish to take a bath and relive my aching muscles." He chuckled as we hopped onto the bike and sped off down the road. He always found my suffering funny. Or maybe it was just the way I handled my suffering that he found funny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Ditched

After driving down the road Nick's bike started making a sputtering noise. As we pulled into Briarwood, I spotted a park and told him to stop there and see if he could fix the sound. We pulled to a stop and Nick started poking around the bike's engine trying to discover what was wrong. He adjusted a wire and then stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"That should do it!" he exclaimed. He started up the bike, but it just made a weird noise, like a cat dying, and then died.

"What! That should've worked." he started tightening some gears and I really hoped he knew what he was doing. Otherwise, the bike might go boom.

I sighed, knowing it would take hours for him to get the bike fixed. He knew a lot about bikes, but not that much. "Nick, why don't I ask someone if they know a mechanic. Then you won't ruin your bike."

He grunted and I assumed that meant yes. I turned around and spotted a shop entitled the "Rock Porium". I decided to check it out and see if anyone in there knew a mechanic.

I walked into the door, and looked around. The shop was decorated by different posters of different bands and by CD's, records, magazines, and other stuff related to music.

"Coooool!" I said, liking this town already. I heard a noise coming from an open door just beside the counter. I peeked in a saw a man fighting with a box of paper, trying to get it open.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked.

His head snapped up. "Can I help you?" he set the box down and walked over to me.

"Yes, I'm new in town and I was wondering if you knew a good mechanic. My brother's bike broke down and I don't want him to break it with his fiddling."

"Aha!" he exclaimed and I jumped in surprised. He scrambled to his desk and grabbed a business card off it and handed it to me. "This guy is amazing. He's fixed my car millions of time after I've had an accident or when my car wouldn't start."

I looked down at the card and saw 'Josh Bader's Pit Stop". I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks! Now I won't have to search the city for a mechanic."

"You're welcome." He smiled back at me. "And if you're feeling lonely in this new town, my employees are about your age. I'm sure they'd love to hang out with you. Oh and my name is Toby. I own the Rock Porium."

"Thank you for your help, Toby." I waved as I walked out the door. "I'll come back later and bring my brother."

When I went back outside, I found Nick not by his bike. I saw an old man walking through the park and I decided to ask him if he'd seen my brother.

"Um, excuse me?" this line was beginning to get old. He turned my way and tilted his head to show he was listening. "Have you seen a boy wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt and black hair that is pointy at the front?"

He nodded "Why, yes, he and a few other kids went to look for a man's brother in the woods. I wouldn't follow them though. Those woods are haunted."

I frowned. "I'm not going to. It'd take way too long." I smiled politely "Thank you for your help." I turned to walk away but the man wasn't done talking yet.

"Why are you looking for him?" he asked. I turned to face him again and finally noticed that he was wearing what looked to be a fishing outfit. He was wearing a pair of overalls, a plaid shirt, water proof boots, and a tan fishing hat. His hair was a light grey and his eyes were a baby blue, the same color as mine.

"He's my brother." I shook my head. "My twin actually. We were both adopted when we were little and we are unusually close for a brother and sister, or so my family says."

He smiled "Well I hope you enjoy yourselves in Briarwood. " Then he suddenly disappeared. Poof! Kazaam! Bamm! He was just gone.

My mouth dropped open and I wondered if he had been a figure of my imagination. I walked towards the spot where he had been standing and waved my hands through it. I didn't feel anything.

Next time I talk to someone I don't know, I going to tap them on the shoulder to make sure they're real.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked the bike down to Josh's and wheeled the bike in through the open garage door. The shop was basically the first floor of a double story apartment building that had been transformed into a garage. Tool boxes littered the walls of the garage and a man was laying under a car, tinkering with the parts. I coughed to let him know I was here.

He slid out from underneath the car and stood up, wiping his hands on his oily jeans. He had black hair and shining green eyes. He smiled at me and two dimples appeared. Overall, he was very handsome.

"Hello, you're new here." He stated. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I just arrived today. I'm going to live with my sister, Clarissa." I smiled back at him.

"Is her last name Russell?" he questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, totally confused. How the heck did he know my sister's last name?

He laughed. "She's my girlfriend! She lives with me above this shop and she told me her brother and sister were coming. I guess that's you and…where's your brother?" he asked.

"He's somewhere." I answered. Now I was feeling bad for thinking this guy was handsome. He was my sister's boyfriend! "I didn't actually know Rissa lived with you. I was looking for a mechanic 'cause Nick's bike started making this weird noise."

"Leave the bike with me. You can go tell your sister you're here and when you come back down, it'll be done. I think I know what's causing the noise."

"Thanks!" I handed the bike over to Josh and followed where he pointed. The entrance to the apartment was a small red door and it squeaked as I opened it. I climbed up the concrete steps and reached another red door. I knocked on it lightly, not wanting to just burst in.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I heard a crash from inside and them the door was jerked open. In the open doorway stood my sister, Clarissa.

"Xylie!" she squealed, jumping at me for a hug. I caught her but the momentum almost made me tumble back down the stairs. I quickly pulled her into the apartment so that wouldn't happen.

"Hey, Rissa." I answered. She looked around me and a confused looked appeared on her face.

"Where's Nick?"

I sighed "He went to look around the town. I came here because his bike was making a funny noise and found that you lived here also. He's supposed to meet me at the park up the street."

"Oh. Well, dinner's almost ready. The park is right down the road, so why don't you go see if Nick is back and if he isn't he can call you with his cell phone." Rissa suggested.

"Okay!" I then walked down the stairs, tripping on the 4th from the bottom and fell down the last of the stairs. I landed upside down.

"ARE YOU OKAY!" my sister screamed down.

"Yeah, just clumsy old me!" I replied. I picked myself up and opened the squeaking door again. Josh waved to me as I ran out of the garage and down the street.

When I arrived at the small park, I saw Nick looking around the tree where he had left his bike. He looked completely freaked out. He spun around as I came nearer.

"Xylie! My bike is gone! Someone stole it. My precious bike!"

I sighed " No it wasn't stolen! I took it to Josh, Rissa's boyfriend. He's fixing it. Rissa lives with Josh above the shop and she cooked dinner. It's almost ready."

"Oh." He said, looking relieved about the bike. His mouth then turned down and his head lowered. "Xy, I don't think I'm going to stay here. I think I'm going to go live with Gran and Grampa."

"Why?" I asked, hurt that he wanted to leave just as we got here.

"I don't feel comfortable."

"You a crappy liar but I'm coming with you if you really mean it." I said stubbornly.

"Fine, let's go get the bike." With that he stalked off down the street.

"Other way Nick." He turned around and I followed him back to Rissa and Josh's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Leaving and Back Again

Nick and I arrived at Rissa and Josh's. We told Rissa what we had decided about leaving and though she was sad that we weren't going to be living with her, she understood that if we weren't comfortable living there we shouldn't suffer because we didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Nick and I hopped onto his bike, which was now fixed, thanks to Josh, and rode off, past the park. As we passed the sign that announced that we were 25 miles from Briarwood, I looked back sadly, already missing Clarissa.

We drove for a while and I started thinking about what would have been had we stayed in Briarwood…probably the same thing as in the last places. We wouldn't make friends because then it would be too hard to move on to the next place so we were always lonely. I guess this was one less place to feel lonely in.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when Nick suddenly swerved the bike. He quickly pulled off the road and pulled off his helmet. He shook his head back and forth, as if trying to shake something off his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Something's wrong." He muttered. He turned to me. "Xylie, I need to do something quickly. I'm going to drop you off at the Gas station just up the road. Could you wait for me there until I get back from what I need to do?"

I frowned. He was being very secretive. "What do you need to do?"

"Nothing." He put his helmet back on and quickly drove to the gas station. He jerked to a stop in front of it and I fell off it, being clumsy once again. Nick didn't even stay to see that I was okay. He just sped off down the road like a wild animal was chasing him.

I picked myself off the ground, grumbling about insensitive brothers. I walked into the gas station, it was one of those that had a McDonalds connected to it, and sat down in one of the booths to wait.

…

…

…

And wait

…

…

…

And wait

…

…

…

And wait.

At 7:00, 9 hours after Nick had dropped me off at that gas station, I decided that I had waited long enough. I picked up my bag and walked out the door. I still didn't see Nick.

Since it was late and I knew the McDonalds staff were annoyed that I had stayed so long, I decided to walk back to Briarwood and stay with Rissa. I highly doubted Nick was going to come back for me.

I started my long walk down the road, past the boring trees. As I walked, I began to hate trees more and more. Then I started seeing things. I thought I saw a man in purple armor with a sword and a shield. He armor was decorated with gold and silver and his shoes looked like elves shoes. He just stood there, staring at me and then he disappeared. Exactly like the old man in the park. Help me, oh stupid brother, and bring your bike. I don't hate it anymore! I want to get out of these now dark woods.

And then I tripped, right onto the dirty ground that was littered with sharp rocks. Now my hands were all scratched.

After picking myself up, again, I continued walking. After about 1 hour, I passed the Briarwood sign. A few miles later, it started pouring buckets. So along with being tired, hungry, bleeding, and greatly annoyed, I was now dripping wet.

I was going to kill Nick when I saw him next.

Finally, I reached civilization. A few houses on the outskirts of Briarwood looked like heaven on earth. If one of the owners of the houses would allow me to use their phone, I might be able to call Rissa and get her to pick me up. I walked up to the first house and knocked, hoping someone would answer.

The door swung open and I was greeted with a familiar face.

"Toby?" I asked.

"You're the girl from my shop yesterday!" he exclaimed, looking me up and down. "What the heck happened to you?"

"My brother decided he didn't want to stay in Briarwood, so we left early this morning. He forgot to do…something and dropped me off at that McDonalds gas station down the road, telling me he would be back soon. But he NEVER came back. So I decided to walk back to Briarwood and here I am. And I am going to pulverize him the next time I see him, then burn him to pieces, and THEN feed his ashes to the vultures." I was ranting by the time this was over.

"He left you at a gas station? That's not very brotherly." Toby opened the door wider and motioned me to come in. "Why don't you use my phone to call someone to pick you up?"

I smiled, my heart warmed by this guy's kindness. "Thank you, Toby." I walked into this house and proceeded to call Rissa and tell her to come pick me up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Totally Tired

I was sitting in the back of Rissa's car staring out the window. She had come to pick me up after I had called.

_Flashback_

_ Toby led me into his kitchen and showed me where the phone was. I dialed the Rissa's number and waited for her to pick up._

_ Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

_ "Hello." Rissa's voice greeted me._

_ "Rissa!" I exclaimed._

_ "Xylie! Where are you?" she sounded relieved. "Nick called and said he decided to stay. He evidently made a friend, which made him want to stay here."_

_ "Where is he now?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. He found a FRIEND! And ditched me to be with that friend! That boy was going to DIE!_

_ "He's staying at his friend's house. Where are you?" she asked._

_ "I'm at Toby's. He owns a store called the Rock Porium. I met him yesterday when I asked for directions to a mechanic. When Nick so kindly left me at the McDonalds gas station, I decided to walk back to Briarwood to stay with you. I knocked on his door and he recognized me. He's letting me use his phone."_

_ "Nick LEFT you at a GAS STATION!" Rissa screamed. I pulled the phone away from my ear and Toby's head shot up from his position at the kitchen table to my left. I smiled sheepishly at him before putting the phone back against my ear. _

_ "I'm sure he just forgot." I soothed her._

_ "Oh, sure, of course he did that." She grumbled. "My stupid brother."_

_ "Okay, back to why I called you." I said, trying to get to the point. "Can you come and pick me up? I'm on the outside of Briarwood on Breckenwater Lane."_

_ "Sure, I'm on my way." She hung up and I put the phone back on the wall. I turned to Toby._

_ "My sister's coming to pick me." I told him. He nodded._

_ "I just realized but I don't know your name." _

_ "I'm Xylie Russell." I introduced myself. _

_ "Russell. Is your brother Nick?" he asked._

_ "Yeah, why?" _

_ "Nick is now an employee in my shop. My other employees brought him with them when they came to work this afternoon and I hired him when Maddie, one of my employees, suggested it."_

_ "Great!" I said "He ditched me for a girl."_

_ Toby just shrugged, and then smiled. "You want to surprise him tomorrow when he comes into work? They don't have to get to work until 9:00 but I usually get there at 7:30. If you want to come down early and yell at Nick when he arrives, you can."_

_ I smiled back at him and nodded._

Rissa arrived a few minutes later. She took one look at me and then said.

"Yep, he's going to die."

And now here we are, in the car, driving to her house.

Rissa pulled into her driveway and parked the car. I hopped out and slammed the door shut while Josh came out of the garage. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Rissa said she was going to get you and that Nick had left you at a gas station." He started. "I assumed you made it back without any damage but it seems I was wrong. You look like a wet dog and your hands look terrible."

"Thank you." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Xylie, why don't you go inside and take a shower. After that you can go to bed. I'm sure you're tired."

I nodded and headed upstairs, barely aware about where I was going because I was so tired.

I quickly got in and out of the shower, and then put on my pajamas which were just a T-shirt and some sweat pants. I then crawled into the bed in the room that was now mine and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I was so busy with school and then i totally forgot about this story**

** I was looking through my documents and found this. i realized i REALLY needed to update. So here ya .**

Chapter 6 – Confrontation

When I woke up in the morning, I was expecting to wake up in my room at my grandparents, the posters of different singers decorating the ugly beige walls, the limp white curtains hanging from the one window right next to my bed, the mass of clothes littering the floor. Instead I was greeted with light blue walls that were as bare as the desert, clean white carpet, and two windows decorated by no curtains. I sat up, pulling the comforter off then getting up from the bed. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a random T-shirt, this one from a camp I had gone to a few years ago for some type of sport. I pulled on some jeans and then continued to walk out the door of my bedroom and into the living room.

Rissa was sitting on her brown leather sofa and looked up as I walked into the room. She smiled at me.

"You look much better than you did last night." She stated. "If you're hungry, there are muffins in the cabinet in the kitchen."

I nodded and followed her finger to the kitchen. The appliances were all metallic silver including the sink. Cabinets were hung all around the room except above the closet, which I assumed housed the washing and drying machine, and the door that had 'Pantry' imprinted on it in big bold letters. Looking through the oak wood cabinets, I quickly found the muffins. I picked a chocolate one out and put it on a plate, then walked back into the living room with Rissa. As I was eating from my spot on the sofa, I surveyed the apartment that I would now be living in.

Down the hall that I had just come from was my room, Nick's room (when he finally showed up), and also Josh and Rissa's room. One of the doors also led to a bathroom that Nick and I would share. Rissa and Josh had their own bathroom in their room. At the end of the hallway was a door that opened on pair of stairs that lead to the roof of the building. Rissa was planning on making a rooftop garden but hadn't gotten the chance to start it yet.

Throughout the apartment, the walls were a light blue, the same color as in my room. They were decorated in different pictures, some of them of my brother, Rissa, and me, others of Josh and Rissa. The rest were of random people who I assumed to be Josh and Rissa's friends.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Rissa.

"Are you going down to Toby's shop this morning?" she asked. My mouth was full of muffin so I just nodded.

"Do you want me to drive you?" she asked. I shook my head and swallowed the last of the muffin.

"It's not that far. I can walk." I responded. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 8:35. "And I better start if I want to get there before Nick and his friends do." I ran to my room and grabbed my bag, a navy shoulder bag decorated with silver embroidery. I also grabbed a hairband, quickly fixing my black hair into a high pony tail as I ran out the door.

I took me a little over 10 minutes to get to the shop. I knocked on the door since the shop wasn't open for another 15 minutes. Toby opened the door.

"Hi." He greeted. "I see you took me up on my offer to surprise your brother."

I smiled. "I don't know where he is and I want to confront him about why he didn't pick me up yesterday."

Toby gestured for me to follow him into the shop. I stepped through the door and looked around, able to get a better look at the store. There were records in the middle from thousands of different artists. Along one wall was masses of CDs and in the back there were a few chairs and also what looked like a DJ's paradise with record players and other musical devices. The checkout counter was situated at the front and then a door right next to it led to Toby's office, seeing as it said 'OFFICE' on it. Various posters adorned the walls, containing photos of different singers and bands.

"You have a really cool store." I told him. His cheeks got a bit red and he nodded his thanks.

"I really liked music when I was younger and that led me to open a music store." He explained.

"Cool." We stopped talking the door to the shop opened and a bunch of teenagers walked. Nick was at the front talking to a girl with jet black hair wearing a red shirt with Rock Porium on it. All the other teenagers either had on a red shirt like the girls or a purple shirt with the same logo. They looked at me and Toby as they got closer and Nick's eyes widened. I crossed my arms over my chest as the stopped in front of us. I glared at Nick.

"Hey, Toby! Who's this?" A boy with red hair asked.

"This is Xylie Russell." He explained then turned back to me. "Xylie, this is Chip," he pointed to the boy with red hair who was waving excitedly at me "that's Xander," he pointed to another guy with dark brown hair "that's Vida" a girl with spikey black hair with a pink streak in the front of it "and that's Maddie." He finished with a girl with long black hair, who shared similar characteristics with Vida. I guessed that they were sisters or cousins. I smiled at them but then turned back my gaze to Nick and continued glaring.

"Why are you glaring at Nick?" Xander asked.

"I'm glaring at my dumb brother, who ditched me yesterday." They all looked at Nick for confirmation.

"Yeah…hey, sis." Nick said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry?"

"May I ask why you left me stranded at a McDonalds more than 30 miles from a city?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"Well, you see…I realized that I had promised Maddie," he looked at this 'Maddie' nervously. "to help her…uggh…"

"He promised me he'd help me move my couch." She finished, smiling. "I didn't like where it was positioned. You see, it was in the way and I kept running into it."

"Yeah, it was super annoying. I think all of us had tripped on more than once, didn't we guys." Chip said. The others chorused their agreement.

I smiled at her, not convinced at all with her lie but I decided that Nick had the right to keep secrets. I mean, I didn't like it but he didn't have to tell me everything. Perhaps he had done something embarrassing and didn't want to share it.

"Helping her was so nice, Nick." I told Nick, a big smile on my face. He visibly relaxed. "BUT THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIDN'T CALL ME SO I COULD GET SOMEONE TO PICK ME UP!" He jumped as my voice rose in volume.

"I…" he started to say but was cut off by a beeping sound coming from his pocket. He pulled out a phone, not the one he usually used and flipped it open. "I got to go, sis." And with that he and his new bunch of friends ran out of the store.

"Hey, wait, who's going to run the store." Toby yelled after them. "GUYS!"

I patted Toby on the shoulder. "I'll guess I'll help seeing as there's no one else." And with that we waited for the first customer to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Intro to Creepiness

"Thank you again for helping me helping in the store today," Toby said as he pulled the key out of the door and stuffed it into his pocket. It was now almost dark and

"No problem, Toby. It's not like I had anything else to do." I said.

"Well, still, it helped me out." He replied. "I'll let you go. Any longer and your sister is going to come looking for you." He chuckled.

"Alright. See ya soon." I started walking towards Rissa's house, yelling over my shoulder. "And if they ditch you again, just call and I'll come help you."

"I'll do that. Thanks!" He yelled back, before taking off to his car.

I faced forward, pulling out my silver phone and quickly called Rissa. She didn't answer so I left a message saying I would be home soon.

I put my phone back into my purse and continued on my way home.

As I got closer to my house, I heard crunching noises behind me. I stopped and slowly looked around. I didn't see anything. No shadows behind cars or in alleyways. No creepy figures hidden in the shadows. Nothing. I slowly turned to face forward again and continued on my way, nearly jogging. The crunching picked up and my heart started to beat faster.

I turned around lightning quick and then just stared, my mind coated in fear and disbelief. In front of me stood at least twenty creatures. Their faces looked like metal, with tons of holes dotting their face. Their teeth were rotted fangs, dirty and black. Their bodies were brown; the color of mud, and it looked like someone had shot boogers at them, covering them in splotches of white with tan dots.

I opened and closed my mouth, looking like a fish out of water, before I started to back up, my shoes scuffing the pavement. I started to gasp, close to hyperventilating.

Suddenly, from behind them in the shadows, the figure of a creature that looked close to that of a crab, with hands, or claws, and feet the color of a fiery red, came forward. Its head had a fin going from its forehead over its skull and down to its neck.

A beam of light started form at his head and I knew I didn't have time to run. I knew that this was the monster from the news, the one that had been turning a lot of people to stone.

As the beam of light came towards me, something red shot out of a side street and landed in front of me.

"I don't think so!" The red rangers grabbed me and pulled me out of the way just as the blast hit right where I was once standing.

"What!" the monster screamed in fury, it eyes glaring fireballs. "I will destroy you, red ranger!"

"Haha, I'd like to see you try!" he turned his head to the side. "Get going! I'll only be able to hold him off for a short time!"

I was still in shock from being saved by the red power ranger and just nodded my head stiffly.

"I said, GET GOING!" he yelled, charging at the monster. His words finally registered in my mind and I took off, running like the wind back to rissa's house and not looking back once.

I ran into Josh's garage, running past all the tools and car pieces that littered the floor. I sprinted up the steps, managing not to trip on a single one, before I flung open the door to the apartment. I walked in, still breathing heavy, and saw Rissa and Josh sitting on the couch watching TV. They looked at me as I entered and their eyes widened.

"What happened to you?" Josh asked. "You look like someone scared the living daylights out of you."

"You know that thing that's been turning people to stone the past few days?" They nodded. "Well, I think I just met him."

"What!" Rissa screamed. "How'd that happen?"

"I was walking down the street and heard footsteps behind me. I think they were planning on surprising me but I turned around before they could. Once I saw them, the lead monster started to form a beam of light, which I guess is what turned the people to stone. The red ranger showed up and pulled me out of the way of the beam just in time. If he hadn't, I would have been as hard as rock." I explained quickly.

"Are you okay?" Rissa asked. She stood up and came up to me, pulling me to her body in a hug.

"I'm fine. The red ranger told me to run right before he started to fight. I just hope that he's okay and that creature doesn't come after me again." I pulled away from her and started to walk toward my room. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Adrenaline really takes a lot out of you."

"Do you think we should report this to the police, Xylie?" Josh asked.

I shook my head. "I wasn't hurt, just freaked out. I think I'll be fine." They didn't look like they liked the idea.

"I'm going to call them anyway. I'll call the chief tomorrow morning." Rissa went back to sit on the couch.

"Its not really necessary but you can do whatever you feel like." And with that I went to get ready for bed.

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have absolutely no excuse. I'll try to start updating more.**


End file.
